EP-A-0029123 discloses a process for the preparation of substituted anilines and novel substituted anilines. In particular, it teaches that certain substituted anilines obtained by this process are useful as important starting materials for the preparation of novel substituted pyridazin-3-one derivatives having herbicidal activity in postemergence application. These pyridazin-3-one derivatives are, however, different from those of the present invention in that they have a substituted phenoxyphenyl group as an essential structural element at position 2 of the pyridazinone ring and further have quite distinct substituents on the pyridazinone ring.